crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Bungle
Jungle Bungle (ツギハギジャングル lit. Patched Jungle in Japanese) is the first level in Crash Twinsanity and the second level on N. Sanity Island. Description In this level, Crash must travel through the jungle while learning his moves via tutorials given by Cortex, who has disguised himself as Coco. The level contains enemies which are rarely seen anywhere else in the game, such as venus fly traps and crabs, whereas the skunk is exclusive to this level. Crash will start the level traveling down a basic dirt pathway with pits. He will then venture through a cave filled with glowing mushrooms, until he comes out into a wide area featuring ponds, waterfalls, cliffs, and more. After that area the player will travel down another dirt path until they reach Cortex's boss fight at the end. Hazards Crabs Crabs hide behind bushes and when Crash comes near, they start walking side to side. Pits This level has lots of pitfalls within it, but it is notable that one pitfall has a wooden bridge over it. Falling into a pit will instantly kill Crash. Skunks Only four skunks appear in the level, but they are all different; the first one encountered will walk back and forward, the second and third will attempt to bite Crash (though the third will always bite in the same direction regardless of the player's), and the fourth (the complaining skunk), will not harm the player unless Crash touches it. Tribesmen The tribesmen in this level wield shields and attempt to block Crash's path but they can be defeated with a slide. Water There are three segments in this level that contain water. One of the ponds of water does not drown Crash (the one high up in the cliffs). Venus Fly Trap Venus Fly Traps will attempt to bite Crash but they can be defeated with any attack other than a jump. Nitro Crates There are nitro crates in this level and touching one will instantly blow up Crash. Worms Even though they are useful for bouncing on, they can be deadly. They can bite Crash but a bite from a worm will not instantly kill him. Spiked Rocks Placed only for the purpose of keeping Crash in bounds, these cluster of spikes only appear three times in the level and in the game. Swinging Log To get past a lethal swinging log, Crash must either crawl under it or quickly run past it. Iron Crates In the red gem area, it is possible to get crushed by an iron crate. Cortex If the player runs into Cortex (disguised as Coco) in the cave after the two tribesmen by slide-jumping quick enough, they will get hurt by touching him. Bombs In a part of the level there is a cannon that shoots bombs which explode once the players leave them behind, spins them, or rolls them for a certain amount of time. If the players are caught in the explosion without an Aku Aku, they will lose a life. TNT Crates Like the nitro crates, these will explode if the player attack them or they are caught in the explosion caused by throwing Cortex or by setting off its timer. Gems Yellow Gem: Near the Bandicoot House, you will see a spiky totem. Roll a bomb lying on the ground nearby into the totem's mouth to blow up a part of the statue, lowering it closer to the ground. Push a nearby hay bale on top of the totem's tongue and use it as a stepping stone to scale the statue and retrieve the gem. Alternatively, a barrel from the Bandicoot House's front yard can be used. Clear Gem: Once Cortex teaches you how to slide, instead of going forward, head left to find an area with a cannon and lots of spiky totems. Use the cannon to launch bombs into the totem's mouths, lowering them and removing the spikes on top, allowing them to be used as platforms. While bombs can be launched directly into some totems mouths with a body slam, others require you to jump on the button instead and roll the bomb to the totem, as they're to far away to launch the bomb directly into the mouth, and body slamming causes the bomb to detonate almost immediately after impact. Purple Gem: In the same area as the clear gem, head to the beach at the far side of the clearing. Follow the beach to the right and you'll find a bouncy metal crate. Jump on it to acquire the gem. Green Gem: When Cortex teaches you how to body slam worms, instead of doing as he says immediately, use the worm in its default position to bounce up a pillar that is close to it. The green gem is resting on top of the pillar. Red Gem: Instead of using the first worms to jump up the cliff right away, head off to the right to find a clearing. There's a line of nitro crates covered with metal crates all resting on top of a row of bouncy metal crates, as well as a TNT crate at the front of the line. Detonate the TNT to get rid of the nitros, causing the metal crates to start bouncing on the bouncy metal crates. Carefully jump on top of the metal crates, and the red gem can be found at the end of the line. Blue Gem: Almost unmissable. After using the first worm to start climbing the cliff, you will find the gem in clear view close to the second worm. Boss fight - Cortex and Mechabandicoot The first phase of the fight is against Cortex on his hoverboard. At first he throws bombs down at Crash which must be dodged. He then fires green lasers which must also be avoided. Finally, he fires a green plasma blast, which must be spun back to hit Cortex, knocking off of his hoverboard taking a hit point. He teleports back up to the platform, gets back on his board, and this repeats for three hit points - in the later two, the bombs destroy parts of the floor, leaving less room to stand. After Cortex runs out of hitpoints, he calls in N.Gin with Mechabandicoot. As Mechabandicoot arrives, stairs appear to the left that Crash needs to quickly climb to avoid being crushed by Mechabandicoot. In the Mechabandicoot phase, Crash must run along the ring platform to avoid N.Gin's attacks. First, Mechabandicoot fires missiles upwards, which fall down onto the platform and must be avoided. Then N.Gin uses the chainsaw arm, randomly grinding it against the platform. Finally, he uses a green plasma blast, launched from a blaster concealed in Mecha's nose. This blast must be spun back to attack. Two blasts must be launched back to destroy the chainsaw, then two more to destroy the missile launcher, then three final blasts to destroy the plasma blaster itself. This defeats the boss, triggering the outro cutscene. Beta Elements In the original game, Jungle Bungle would have not been the first level in the game. Instead, it would have been a flashback level, which would have explained what happened previously in the Crash Bandicoot series, including the part in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped when Tiny Tiger fought Crash. In a very early build from 2003 , the level had many differences from the final version: *The "secret" beach section was used as an extension of N. Sanity Beach and it had a few puzzle sections involving wumpa acorns and wooden ramps. *The upper section of the level (after the worm jump tutorial), instead of having a small harmless lake, originally had spiky rock hazards (those are still in the final game and some of them can be found on the same area). *The area before the worm jump tutorial was split into two different paths, the left path had a hole leading to a cut section of the level known as the Bug Run (although that area was empty on this build). In another very early version of the game, there would have been a cave that would have had bats fly out of it. The bats are still present in the final version of the game, but are very hard to find. According to an early photo, one part of the level would have had different items placements (namely the addition of a Venus Fly Trap and a stack of crates). In the demo version of the game, there are lots of different item placements, including a fallen over-log splitting N. Sanity Beach from the jungle. There is also the notable inclusion of an enemy never seen in the final game: a turtle that takes the place of the complaining skunk. The Bug Run Originally, the level was going to split off into 2 routes at the point where you first meet the Greedy Worm. The right hand route would have taken you along the usually path, but where the waterfall is there was a hole in the ground that led you to an underground cave. This is where you would have encountered an area that became known as "The Bug Run" - a section of the level whereby Crash would run into the screen being chased by a horde of bugs. To indicate the split in the level, 2 wall paintings were created. The one that points to the Greedy Worm jump is still in the game, the other one had a native being chased by many bugs and an arrow pointing to the opposite direction. That section of the level existed at one point in an early 2004 build and the area itself was finished although it was very empty. The section was later removed because it was considered way too difficult and was moved to Cortex's section in Classroom Chaos. On July 26th 2018 YouTuber GameHut released a video showing the remains of the deleted section in the prototype. CrashTwinsanity_Level1_JungleBungle_BugRun_01.png CrashTwinsanity_Level1_JungleBungle_BugRun_02.png CrashTwinsanity_Level1_JungleBungle_BugRun_03.png CrashTwinsanity_Level1_JungleBungle_BugRun_04.png CrashTwinsanity_Level1_JungleBungle_BugRun_05.png CrashTwinsanity_Level1_JungleBungle_BugRun_06.png CrashTwinsanity_Level1_JungleBungle_BugRun_07.png CrashTwinsanity_Level1_JungleBungle_BugRun_08.png Note: Gallery does not feature actual gameplay. Only the remains of the section are shown, excluding the bugs and correct camera angles. The three secret beaches A famous glitch in Crash Twinsanity was reaching three beaches normally not accessible. All of them are only accessible in Jungle Bungle and their looks and reasons for removal vary. The first beach is behind a rock on N. Sanity Beach, which it was meant to be an extension of. It can be played on via climbing a tree next to Crash's house. According to some tests, the beach was removed for collision detection errors, meaning that if the player walked into the beach, Crash would fall right through the ground and drown. The second is barely complete. It only has a small stretch of sand and a grassy pathway. It was obviously removed for being incomplete. The third is the most well-developed one. It has a huge beach next to cliffs and it contains trees and rock columns (never seen through normal gameplay). The beach also contains a remnant of the game's original water. Gallery Crash_twinsanity.jpg cortex coco disguise.png|Cortex's clever disguise. ten stinkin years.png|"Ten stinkin' years!" surprised to see me.png|"Surprised to see me, Crash?!" hyraulically operated.png|The Mechabandicoot fight. jungle bungle scenery concept.png|Concept art of some background elements. jungle concept.png|Concept art of an early version of the level. Trivia *The level is based on the first level in Crash Bandicoot. *This level contains a statue resembling Tikimon (in the Red Gem area). es:Jungle Bungle fr:Dingue de jungle Category:Levels Category:Levels with Colored Gems